scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Muckrat
"Hey kid, if you see us delivering some covered boxes, keep this a secret: We're smuggling in illegal liquor that was banned from this area, and the only way to get them is by shipping from overseas. Pretty smart of us, eh? No? Well, it's your opinion..." ''-Muckrat, ''from Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Muckrats are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They serve as one of Ratzzy's working staffs, which is welcoming guests, patrolling the tower, and secretly delivering packages from ships overseas into Ratzzy's Tower. Gregory and co. also fight these enemies here at Ratzzy's Tower. Physical Appearance Muckrats appear as violet red rats that have torn ears, blue eyes, and wear white gloves, which indicates their only attire of clothing, mostly as tower managers. Origin Of Name Muckrat's name is the combination of the words "muck" (as in dirt, or their raggedy/dirty appearance) and "rat". Attacks Muckrats will mainly attack Gregory and co. by punching. As such, even these use special moves. Their moves consist of Toxic, Tail Whack, Venom Bite, Extreme Rush, and Dirty Rain. Toxic is a move that poison enemies can use to badly poison their target. As said, it causes the Badly Poisoned status. Tail Whack is a tail attack that only hits one target. However, this move does not pose a threat, as it is not powerful, so Gregory and co. do not have to worry about its damage. Venom Bite is a poison attack that causes the poison status. Extreme Rush is a first hit attack. The user attacks the foe with blinding speed. Dirty Rain rains down dirty water on all targets. Muckrats, by their appearance, are fast foes, which may stir some trouble to Gregory and co. during battle. They don't get affected by psychic moves, because as they said when Gregory talks to the manager Muckrat at the front desk, mind tricks don't work on them. They are however, weak against electric attacks, so using Dripper's special electric moves will be best to take these enemies out. There is a stronger relative of these guys that are only fought at the Challenge Tower, and they are named Sewer Rats. Their differences are of their lavender color, scars on their left eyes, and red hue marks on their foreheads, stomach, and tails. Quotes *''"Man...just think, if we keep doing this without getting caught, we'll be drunk for 20 years and have crazy midnight parties! O-Of course, there's Party Pooper Ratzzy to ruin it all..."'' *''"H-Hey! Who goes there?!"'' *''"Oh crap! It's the police! Ruuuuuunnnn!!!!"'' *''"Uhh....buddy....we can explain..."'' *''"Oh wait...false alarm. It's just some fat kid and some of his fellow followers."'' *''"Hey kid, if you see us delivering some covered boxes, keep it a secret: We're smuggling illegal liquor that was banned in this area, and the only way to get them is by shipping from overseas. Pretty smart of us, eh? No? Well, it's your opinion..."'' *''"Welcome! Just to let you know, mind tricks don't work on me, so don't think about pulling a fast one right off the back."'' *''"Lord Ratzzy, sir, we'll get them!"'' *''"Work, work, work...That's all Ratzzy wants us to do! We never get breaks! I wish we could get the hell outta here like our other relatives did several years ago! Then Ratzzy will see how his tower becomes a failure without us because of those long 24-hour shifts!"'' *''"Huunh?!! It's them, sir! They're the ones who entered and beat the living crap out of our men!"'' *''"I think its time that we put you in your places!"'' *''"Oh no, not this again! Are you this dumb, Lord Ratzzy, sir? Such a shame in the head, butt, and heart...Jeez...."'' *''"I couldn't even give a damn if they got away..."'' Trivia *Muckrat's Mind Thought indicates that they hate Ratzzy because of how hard he makes them work, considering the evidence in the scenes that they are working like slaves. They also do what he says, but they still regret it and would rather roam free than being trapped in his tower. *The act that the two Muckrats carrying covered boxes from the ships to Ratzzy's Tower is called bootlegging (or rum-running), which is an act of smuggling illegal alcohol into states (or places) that forbid such things by the law. *Muckrat's appearance resemble Ratzzy's, which indicates that they are the same species. *Muckrats are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game.